The Affair Goes To Far Color World
by Egan
Summary: TAGTF lives on! You have seen Dialmy, Jakrah, and welcome the newest member of the The Affair Goes To Far family, Perlice! Percy and the other cartoon, movie, and book characters are in Color World, and he is dating Alice, the Wonder of Wonderland.
1. The Perliceness Begins

I have done it! I have made the strangest named pairing in history for one of my The Affair Goes To Far stories. PERLICE-NESS! TAGTF lives on with Dialmy, Jakrah, and the newest member to TAGTF, or The Affair Goes To Far, Perlice.

Percy sat in his rented house, and Ben, Grover, Aang, Gwen, Zim, and GIR were gone, paying the rent.

Alice, Percy`s girlfriend, knocked on the door of the purple house.

"Come in!" Percy yelled.

Alice opened the door. "Percy?"

Thank you The Author. Percy thought. "Yes." Percy asked.

"There`s a lightning storm going on and I`m kinda scared." thunder clapped, Alice jumped. "Really scared."

Percy grabbed her dripping wet hand and brought her inside.

Alice`s wet blonde hair glowed in the light.

Percy felt her finger close his mouth.

Percy couldn`t help himself. He kissed Alice.

Alice kissed him back, as they fell back onto the couch.

Percy pulled off Alice`s white dress, seeing her heart-studded bra and panties.

Alice pulled off Percy`s blue "Im stuck here." shirt and his black grass stained blue jeans.

Percy took off Alice`s bra, finding she was pretty flat chested.

Could have followed him.

Alice pulled off Percy`s boxers, licking the head of his cock.

Alice put a hand on Percy`s cock, rubbing it slowly at first.

Alice rubbed his cock alittle faster.

She continued to get faster.

Percy groaned as pleasure rushed through him, as he came, filling Alice`s mouth with his sperm pretty quickly.

Alice stood up.

After alittle while Percy`s cock was erect again, and he pulled down Alice`s heart-studded panties, seeing she was very wet.

"Wow Alice. You`re so cute." Percy said.

Alice blushed.

Percy shoved his cock into Alice`s sopping wet vagina.

Percy felt pleasure burst through him, but he held it back.

Alice felt a blast of pleasure and tried to hold it, but couldn`t. She came and Percy came. 


	2. The Author Really Hates iCarly

I have to say, this is getting annoying. Me knows you knows me knows you can reveiw!

Percy sat on the couch, making out with Alice.

Ben walked in, slammed his head into the exit sign, which had gotten lower somehow.

Ben looked over at the couch, clearing his throat.

Percy waved his hand in a shooing motion, and Ben walked upstairs.

Gwen walked in, holding groceries.

She looked over to the couple on the couch and walked back out.

Egan, The Author, stood outside. "What is it Gwen? I have to make iCarly`s life misrible so make it fast." Egan said.

"I think Percy`s going to propose to Alice, so if you could just write in the book of Histori Percy proposed to Alice." Gwen said.

"I can`t just go around changing history right and left. The pencil is set on fate and random colors." Egan said, as the book of Histori and the Fait Pencil appeared in his hand.

He wrote "iCarly`s life is horrible." in it and set the pencil back to Fate, and it disappeared.

Carly ran into the street, getting hit by a turqoise firetruck, flying down the street like a ragdoll.

LOL! I am so cruel. Don`t worry. She`s not dead... yet. Stuff will happen randomly to Spencer, Sam, Freddie, Carly, and Gibby. 


	3. HalfBlood Hell

Alice walked outside, stretching.

She was tense from last night, and her white dress was starting to feel tight.

Percy ran out the door, onto the black lawn, tripping, sliding five feet, get a black grass stain all the way down his shirt.

Percy stood up. "Alice, we've had some good times together, and I want that to continue." Percy pulled out a small black box. "Will you marry me?"

Percy opened the box, exposing a strangely correctly colored ring.

Suddenly, the grass and Percy's grass stain turned green for three seconds.

The Author appeared behind Percy. "You can't get married here. You will disrupt the color pattern. I can bring you to either Wonderland or Half-Blood Hill, for your marriage and honeymoon, but that's it."

"Percy, I think we should go to Camp Half-Blood." Alice said.

Suddenly Alice and Percy were in the middle of the Dining Pavilion in Half-Blood Hill.

Everyone cheered.

Clarrise came up behind Percy smacking him hard in the back of the head.

"That's for leaving us right after the battle with Kronos." she said.

"Hey Seaweed Brain! Get down here!" a familiar voice called.

Percy spun around, getting pushed by air, his head hitting the concrete Pavilion floor, hearing the not-at-all-strange-anymore crack as his head hit the concrete.

"Annabeth!" Percy whined.

"Just like old times." Annabeth said, taking off her cap.

"Old times my foot. I have a fiance." Percy said.

Everyone gasped.

"Would that be her, Percy." Chiron trotted up to Alice.

"That would be correct." Percy said, looking around.

"What's wrong?" Grover, who had chosen to come back to Half-Blood Hill, asked.

"Where's Mr.D?" Percy asked.

"He left." Chiron said.

"Oh." Percy said.

"Wait. Percy, would this just happen to be Alice? The one we met in Color World?" Grover asked.

"That it would." Percy said.

"So why are you here for the wedding?" Aphrodite asked.

"Well, you see, Color World is a mix of random colors on stuff that shouldn't be colored in that color, and if we got married there, we would upset the color balance, sending the random colors to the real world, and the regular ones here." Percy said.

"I told you!" Grover said, jumping up and down and pointing at the crowd of people.


End file.
